The present invention relates generally to devices for carrying and protecting babies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device intended for use with a baby backpack carrier for protecting a baby.
Backpack carriers for babies are well known. Generally, such carriers include a pair of shoulder straps with a seat or other suitable arrangement suspended by the shoulder straps for securely holding a baby within the carrier. Some carriers in addition include a stand such that the carrier can be removed from the wearer's back and placed on the ground in an upright position to provide a seat or chair for the baby. However, such carriers have the disadvantage that during cold or damp weather, the baby is substantially unprotected from the elements. Consequently, the baby must be wrapped in additional blankets or not taken along during such foul weather. In addition, the usual baby backpack carrier does not provide a storage compartment having sufficient room for carrying various items such as bottles, diapers, etc.
Various devices have been proposed for transporting a baby within a partially closed container. One known device comprises a knapsack bunting which includes a pair of shoulder straps and a waist strap for facilitating a carrying of a baby in the bunting. Such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. De. 132,469 issued on May 19, 1942 to Murphy. The Murphy bunting is not disclosed, however, for use with a baby backpack carrier.
Another device for transporting a baby is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,808 issued on Mar. 1, 1977 to Sharp. The carrier disclosed in the Sharp patent (like the bunting of the Murphy patent) comprises a flexible casing which includes both a pair of shoulder straps to be worn by the user and an adjustable waist band. A seat member is arranged within the casing and openings are provided for the infant's legs. Further devices of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,517 issued on Dec. 2, 1969 to Aukerman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,358 issued on Feb. 17, 1953 to Neils and Norwegian Pat. No. 61,077 issued on July 3, 1939.
Sleeping or garment bags for infants, generally not adapted for use with a backpack carrier, are also known. Representative bags of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,224 issued on Dec. 19, 1933 to Munro, U.S. Pat. No. 2,008,919 issued on July 23, 1935 to Milkes and U.S. Pat. No. De. 139,071 issued on Oct. 10, 1944 to Frazee.
Various devices for carrying a backpack having a selectively closable container have also been proposed. One such device comprises a backpack removably enclosing a frame. The backpack has a sack portion and an envelope which encloses a tubular frame member. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,839 issued on Feb. 21, 1978 to Wood et al. A device of this type, however, is not adapted for carrying a baby on a backpack carrier within a protective casing.
Another known backpack device includes a packboard frame which is collapsable with an arrangement for receiving straps from a knapsack-like container. A device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,244 issued on May 27, 1947 to Daiber.
Finally, an infant's garment comprising a hood is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,248 issued on Sept. 27, 1938 to Astrove.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a backpack sack or container for a baby which encloses the baby sufficiently to keep the baby warm and dry during foul weather.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a backpack sack for a baby which is both simple in construction and adapted to fit over a large number of standard baby backpack carriers for protecting a baby placed in the backpack carrier.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a baby backpack sack which includes additional room or a storage compartment within the sack for carrying baby related items or items which the person carrying the baby desires.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a baby backpack sack for use with a backpack carrier having a stand whereby the baby can be protected from the elements both while being carried and while the backpack carrier is arranged in an upright position.
These and other objects of the present invention are realized by a baby backpack sack according to the present invention having first and second side panels and a first end panel forming a partially closed container. An upper end of the sack (which end is normally open) includes an arrangement for selectively closing or sealing the upper end of the sack once the baby has been placed therein. The baby backpack sack preferably has an arrangement of slots or reinforcements for slots on a first side of the sack (near the bottom) with a relatively large slot being provided in the first side of the sack generally parallel with an end edge of the first side panel and arranged centrally near the upper end of the sack.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the slots (or reinforcements for slots) on the lower end of the first side are adapted for selectively receiving a lower portion of shoulder straps attached to a baby backpack carrier and the slot in the upper portion of the first side of the container is arranged for receiving an upper portion of the shoulder straps attached to the baby backpack carrier.
In the preferred embodiment, the backpack sack comprises a first generally rectangular panel having first and second side edges and an upper edge and a lower edge. A second generally rectangular panel has a first side edge secured to the first side edge of the first panel (along a portion of the panels) and has a second side edge secured to the second side edge of the first panel (also along a portion of the panels). A third panel is secured to the first and second panels along the lower edges. The third panel is secured to the first and second side edges of the first and second panels so as to form a sack closed at the bottom and normally open at the top. Preferably, the first, second and third panels are formed of a single, continuous piece of flexible material with the first, second and third panels defined by first and second fold lines.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the baby backpack sack includes an access slot on the second side of the container for permitting access to the interior of the container. Still further, the preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a plurality of slots or reinforcements for slots on the first side of the sack arranged for selectively receiving a waist strap of a baby backpack carrier (if one is provided or desired).
In the preferred embodiment, the container is comprised of a single continuous piece of material which is folded along fold lines and secured along longitudinal edges such that each longitudinal edge is generally in the form of an inverted Y. At least one selectively closable pocket is preferably arranged on the second side of the container for carrying items such as bottles and diapers with at least one access slot permitting access to the interior of the container being arranged within one of the selectively closable pockets. Still further, the slot adapted for receiving an upper portion of the shoulder straps of the baby backpack carrier includes releasable fasteners which selectively divide the slot approximately in thirds to permit attachment of either parallel shoulder straps or crossed shoulder straps.